Mission Impossible Kirk, the Love Doctor
by widgetgirl
Summary: Kirk and Lulu are in a covert mission to get Luke and Lorelai together.  Plan includes pitting Luke and Lorelai against each other and putting them in situations where there is jealousy, angst and fun.  AN This is a humour with romance intertwined.
1. Chapter 1

**Kirk, the Love Doctor Chapter 1- Covert Mission**

Luke sat in the diner silently cussing at himself for inviting Kirk over. The diner crowd had been massive this evening and Kirk came in hunting Luke for advice. Luke, not wanting to cause a scene, just told Kirk to come by after the diner closed and they would have a chat about whatever was bothering Kirk and maybe have a beer. He would need 10 beers before being able to deal with Kirk and whatever problem he was having.

Kirk walked through door. Luke looked up and popped the cap of another beer for himself and had one on the counter waiting for Kirk. As Kirk sat down Luke slid him a beer. "I don't need a beer Luke, I'm walking tonight," Kirk said. His eyes were half open and he looked nervous. "I will have a glass of milk."

"Ok Kirk, what's going on?" Luke asked feeling slightly out of character. He had found himself doing random acts of kindness lately and it was starting to scare him. He poured Kirk a glass of milk.

"It's Lulu. I love her and I want to take the next step in my relationship with her."

"Shouldn't you be telling her that?" Luke asked looking down at him from behind the counter.

"I've never had sexual relations before Luke and I'm scarred I won't be able to perform up to her standards."

"Oh Jeez." Luke shook his head.

"No Luke. I mean I want to be with her more than anything in this world but I just feel like once I go all the way with her she will think differently of me. Especially if I let her down."

"Look, I don't even want to think about that." Luke said shaking his head and holding his hand out while wincing.

"Luke, I..." Kirk said as Luke cut him off.

"Stop saying my name and being all sappy just go ahead and go for it. I mean if she is the one for you and you love her and she loves you then you can't go wrong."

"But what if I do something wrong? I've never had intercourse." Kirk asked taking a sip of his milk.

Luke took a sip of beer. "Ah," he said while shaking his head. "Just be yourself. I mean you can't really do anything wrong, just talk to her and do whatever feels right. Geez. Be a man step up and be a man."

"Oh." Kirk said looking down.

Luke shook his head he was being to harsh. "Look Kirk, I know you want that first time to be special. Lulu loves you and I'm sure she will think it's special because it's with you. It's not going to matter to her just as long as you act like yourself… Whatever you act like around her then she will be fine. You will be fine… Every one will be fine." He took a big gulp of beer and sighed. Tonight was going to be a long night.

"Thanks Luke." Kirk said. "Can I say something?"

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"I mean let me ask you a question."

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"If you could go back and do it over again Luke, who would you want your first time to be with? I mean do you regret your first time? Would you take it back just to share it with someone else?"

"Kirk."

"Seriously Luke. Do you regret it?"

"I haven't really thought much about it."

"Oh well, I was just wondering." Kirk said. "So who do you think will be your next first?"

"Kirk."

"I'm serious I bet it would be Lorelai wouldn't it."

"Kirk. I think you better pick another subject or better yet let's end this discussion before."

"Oh come on Luke, Man to man. Tell me do you think Lorelai is pretty?"

"Well yeah she's pretty." Luke said getting flustered. "But Kirk, that doesn't mean anything."

"Sure Luke." Kirk stood up and took one last drink of his milk. "Thanks. I owe you one man."

Luke shook his head. "No problem Kirk. Good Luck."

Kirk walked out of the diner with a twinkle in his eye. He had a plan.

Kirk was sitting at the diner bright and early in Lorelai's usual seat. Luke was no where to be found, he had a meeting with a potential supplier so Ceaser was running things.

Lorelai walked through the door and frowned upon seeing Ceaser. She walked up and sat down a few stools down from Kirk.

"Luke not in today?" Lorelai asked Ceaser.

"No mam, He had a meeting In Hartford this morning? He made you a batch of coffee before he left though, told me to save it for you. How's that sound?"

"Heavenly." Lorelai smiled.

Kirk glanced over in her direction. He could see why Luke thought she was pretty. She was beautiful. A sly grin spread across his face.

Lorelai noticed Kirk smirking out of the corner of her eye, she glanced in his direction.

"Hey Kirk," she said while waving at him.

"Hey Lorelai." Kirk replied. Yep he had a plan. He knew that Luke wouldn't make a special pot of coffee just for anybody.

"Lorelai, what are you doing tomorrow afternoon?" he asked trying not to be to obvious.

"Nothing after I get back from Hartford why?"

"Oh no reason, I have a pair of pants that I might need you to alter for me and Friday afternoon is the next time I can get around to getting them out for you." Kirk said not even batting an eye.

"Hmm Well, why don't you just bring them by the dragonfly or drop them off by the house anytime them." Lorelai said.

"Sure will." Kirk replied. "I appreciate it Lorelai." He nodded ok… now he had short amount of time to plot out his plan.

Kirk sat at his mother's kitchen table. Scribbling away at his master plan. Luke had been very nice to him and he felt that he had to repay him. Why not give him the woman of his dreams.

And on his notepad he had written:

_Plan to get Lorelai and Luke together. By Kirk._

_1. Lock them up in the storeroom. Nah… too obvious._

_2. Write an anonymous note to the both of them dropping hints about each other and their desires for each other…. Hmmmm maybe but it could fail._

_3. Get Lorelai to hem my pants and tell her that Luke was all he talked about… yeah part of the plan…_

_4. Tell Luke that Lorelai hemmed my pants and all she could talk about was how sweet Luke was for making her special coffee. (yeah I'll mention something like that.)_

_5. Have Lulu talk to Lorelai how she thinks Luke is sexy and that she has a single friend that he might be interested in. (hmmm could prove to be interesting)_

_6. Talk to Luke about how I have a cousin that is moving to town and was thinking about setting him up with Lorelai (that would go along with #6) _

_7. Do 3-6 and sit back and watch what happens._

_8. I must consult with Lulu…. I will give her the pants she will take them to Lorelai, talk about Luke and her single friend, then I will talk to luke about my cousin moving to town and setting him up with Lorelai… I told Lulu to watch facial expressions as I would be doing the same. We will then sit back and see what happens before I come up with a plan B._

Thoughts in Kirks head…

_Okay I've consulted with Lulu and we have the plan set in place. I gave my pants to Lulu so she can run them to Lorelai so they can talk about Luke… She is doing that now so I must go to Luke's and talk about the cousin so I can make him jealous… Ok here's to Operation Kirk the love doctor. _

Kirk made his way to Luke's while plotting out his masterminded scheme in his head. It was no doubt that things were going to get interesting so he had to plot it out in his head. This was like a game of chess, one wrong call of judgment and the game could be over.

Meanwhile, Lulu was making her way to The Dragonfly. She had one black pair of Kirk's pants folded neatly under her arm and a grin on her face. She enjoyed Kirk's plan to get Lorelai and Luke together, better yet the fact that she felt like she was doing this undercover was a thrill to her. She had to play her part right or she may get caught.

Lulu stepped into the Dragonfly. She smiled at Lorelai as she walked up to her desk. "Kirk asked me to bring these to you. He needs about 3 inches removed from the pant legs," she said while looking up at Lorelai.

"Three inches? Got it. Thanks Lulu." Lorelai said while hanging her phone up.

"So how is business going? The place is looking great." Lulu smiled.

"It's going great, it really is. Thanks, it really has come a long way since the opening," Lorelai nodded.

"So Lorelai. I hate to intrude, but do you mind if I ask you a question?" Lulu asked shyly.

"I don't mind a bit, intrude away." Lorelai smiled.

"Okay, you know I'm not really from around here. I don't really know that much about the towns people. I have a friend that is coming to visit and the last time she was here she had taken a liking to Luke." Lulu paused while watching Lorelai.

"Yeah." Lorelai said while playing with her pen.

"The thing is I don't really know much about Luke, but my friend is interested in him. She thinks he is sexy and would be wild in the sac if you know what I mean." Lulu said with a grin.

Lorelai cleared her thought and dropped her pen to the desk. Her face began to flush, yet she sat back her face was expressionless. "And?" she said clicking her finger and thumbnail together.

"What I'm wondering is do you think Luke would be interested or is he already seeing somebody?"

Lorelai inhaled deeply. She didn't know how to answer this question, but why was she being like this? That little huzzy wasn't going to come along and take Luke away from her. Lorelai's eyes grew narrow.

"Umm. Lulu. I think Luke might be seeing somebody." Lorelai said defensively.

Lulu smiled to herself, so far she was amused with the reaction she was getting. "Oh well. I was just wondering, but with my friend Beth, once she gets her mind on something she doesn't stop until she has done him, I mean it." Lulu shook her head trying to hide her smirk.

Lorelai's blinked real hard as she heard Lulu say those last two words together… done him. Lorelai's heart began to pound. She suddenly began to feel overwhelmingly jealous. This was not like her at all, but she couldn't stand it. This Beth was not sounding good to her. She took an instant dislike to this entire situation.

"Oh well. I hate to cut this short Lulu but I have to get to a meeting." Lorelai looked at her watch. Lorelai swallowed hard and sighed deeply. "So Kirk wants 3 inches off the legs right?"

"Yes, three inches." Lulu replied. So far so good. Lorelai was eating right out of her palms. She was lapping it up like a weaned puppy eating gravy out of a bowl.

Lorelai folded up the pants and disappeared into her office. She shut the door behind her and just leaned against the door for a second. Thoughts of Luke and Beth filled her head. She didn't like what she was seeing. She had to figure out a way to get Beth out of the picture before she even got in the picture.

Kirk smiled to himself humming the theme to Rocky. As he walked into the diner he smiled to himself as he saw Luke flipping a burger. He walked up to the counter and sat down in front of where Luke would usually stand. Luke finished up the burger and turned around to Kirk.

"What can I get you Kirk?" Luke asked. His voice not even slightly annoyed… yet. Kirk made mental note of how calm Luke was before he proceeded with the first step.

"So Luke, I would like a BLT hold the bacon add and fries on the side." Kirk stated. Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Lettuce and tomato fries on the side." Luke repeated.

"Yeah, but now that I hear you say it add the bacon back." Kirk replied.

"So you want a BLT Kirk, with fries on the side." Luke's voice still remained calm.

"Sure and I would like to have some of that special coffee. That is all Lorelai talked about this morning. Your special coffee and how sweet you were for making sure she had some of it seems how you were gone this morning." Kirk watched Luke.

"Special coffee huh?" Luke grinned to himself. She thought he was sweet. Luke turned his back to Kirk and began to prepare his BLT.

"Oh yeah Luke, Speaking of Lorelai. I have this cousin coming to town. He just opened up a star bucks a few towns over. Knowing how much Lorelai loves coffee I figured they would be perfect for each other. I was thinking of setting them up on a date. What do you think?" Kirk asked watching Luke drop his shoulders.

Luke turned around, "Kirk, why are asking me what I think?" Luke was starting to get annoyed.

"Oh, well you know Lorelai so well and I just think they would be perfect for each other. I just wondered what you think. I mean if they did get together he would probably be making all of her coffee seamed how he does own a star bucks. Your coffee would be that special anymore I figured I would just warn you about it, but if you don't want me to set them up just let me know and I won't." Kirk added.

Luke placed Kirk's BLT in front of him. Luke was so flustered he didn't even put fries on the plate. "Kirk, I think you need to step back. I mean who made you Mr. Matchmaker. How do you even know that Lorelai is even the least bit interested in this? I mean you can't just go setting up dates with people," he said. He scowled at Kirk.

"Is it a bad time to tell you that you forgot my fries?" Kirk added.

Luke burned a whole through Kirk with his eyes. He went and got the fries and put them in a plate. He was so agitated he didn't realize he had slammed them down in front of Kirk so hard.

"Sorry Luke." Kirk hung his head down and tried to hide the smirk on his face.

Luke shook his head. Kirk had one more chance to bring it up again and he would have to leave. He had already pushed his buttons once this week, he wasn't about to let it happen again.

Kirk's phone rang, the _Theme of Rocky _ring tone filled the diner rather loudly. Luke immediately pointed toward the door. Kirk flipped open his phone and grabbed a few fries while walking out the door to in front of Luke's Diner.

"Hey Babe," Kirk said answering his phone. "So how did it go at the Dragonfly?"

"It went great. I had her eating out of my hand. She got so aggravated that she had to leave because she had a meeting… she cut me off and went into her office. She looked very jealous and I think our plan is working great." Lulu said. Her bubbly voice beaming through the phone.

Kirk smiled real big, "Well Luke is buying this big to. He is flustered and I'm seriously thinking about leaving myself before he throws me out of the diner." Kirk said looking around to make sure no one was listening.

"When I go back in I think I'm going to tell Luke that you were my cousin and was calling to make sure than Saturday night was ok for Lorelai. Wish me Luck. I'm going back in. Later shnookums."

"Good luck my Love muffin." Lulu said while hanging up the phone.

Kirk walked back into the diner. He put his phone back into his pocket.

"Well Luke I think I'm going to head out to check on my mother, she wasn't feeling well earlier this morning. That was my cousin on the phone. He was just wanting to make sure Saturday night was ok with Lorelai."

"Bye Kirk." Luke said while gritting his teeth.

Kirk really knew how to make Luke mad. Luke called out to Ceaser, "I'm going upstairs Ceaser give me about 15 min."

"No problem boss." Ceaser replied as Luke began walking upstairs.

**A/N: Sorry for the choppiness and the lack of beta. Hopefully you can get the idea of where I want to go with this story. Let me know what you think. I just had the idea and I wanted to make it happen.**


	2. Kirk, the orginal hitch

Previously, Kirk and Lulu have devised a devious plan to get Luke and Lorelai together. So far this is the remnants of Part A or the Covert operation, Luke is upstairs, angry with Kirk and his _faux_ cousin setting up a _faux_ Starbucks and wanting to date Lorelai. Lorelai is locked up in her office upset with Lulu's _faux_ friend Beth who wants to get into Luke's pants. Kirk is headed back to headquarters to meet up with lulu to discuss Part B of his new covert operation.

Kirk's headquarters for lack of better place was temporarily in his mother's kitchen. He had called Lulu to meet him there after he left Luke's. Kirk had sat at the table and began to plot out charts, graphs, and statistics. Lulu walked through the door and smiled immediately upon seeing Kirk.

"I'm so happy. This seems to be going so well according to plan. This is great fun!" Lulu announced.

"I always wanted to be a secret agent actually working out in the field. I guess this is as close as I'm going to get to it." Kirk looked up with a half smile on his face.

"So what is next? I have a fake friend, Beth, who wants to get into Luke's pants. At least that is what I have told Lorelai." Lulu couldn't help but feel devious. "Part of me feels guilty about this because Lorelai really did seam to get upset."

"No worries Lulu." Kirk replied. "This all part of the plan, they are obviously going to get jealous. The big question is what are they going to do about it?" Kirk bit the cap off of his pen, "Okay so we have an upset Lorelai thinking your friend is coming soon to steal Luke away from her. We have a jealous Luke who doesn't want me to set up my fake cousin with Lorelai. What is our next plan of action?"

Lulu sat down at the table beside Kirk and grabbed a pen. She began to write down a few notes.

Lorelai sat alone in her office for what seamed like an eternity, but it was just 15 minutes. She was running scenarios over and over in her head concerning Luke. She had no idea how much Luke had meant to her. Her head was beginning to hurt and she had to think fast on this or she might loose her chances with Luke all together. Sookie opened the door and walked in. She looked down at Lorelai and recognized the green-eyed envious look on her face.

"Lorelai what is wrong with you?" Sookie asked while sitting down in the chair in front of her. She noticed the pants folded up on the desk in front of Lorelai and the strange look on her face. "Please tell me there isn't someone running here missing their pants." Sookie smirked.

Lorelai looked up and half smiled, "Headache. No these are Kirk's pants actually and no he is not running around pantless. So don't worry about that."

Sookie laughed, "Well thank goodness for that. Really though, you just seam like something is bothering you."

"Well, it's nothing really. I hate hemming pants!" Lorelai said not offering anything else.

"You mad at Kirk?" Sookie questioned.

"No, and I'm not really mad at Lulu either. I'm not really mad. Well maybe just a little mad at myself, but I have no control over this situation. Sookie, have you ever taken someone's friendship for granted? I mean the person is really special to you, but you never really took the time to let them know? I mean I've never thought of actually having a relationship with this person, but now that this potential relationship is in jeopardy because of someone else. I really don't want that other person to have it. I mean this other person hasn't showed up yet, but they are going to and I really don't know what to do." Lorelai sighed.

"Elaborate."

"Here is what happened, Lulu brought me Kirk's pants today to alter and she asked me about Luke. She said she had a friend that practically wants to get into his pants and I just don't think I can stand by and watch that happen."

Sookie nodded, "Well Lorelai, I don't think Luke would let another woman in his pants, especially since he has eyes for you. And I'm not just saying that. You can tell by the way he looks at you; by the way he acts around you. I mean heck, how many men would build a woman a hoopah? How many men would fix your house up for free? How many men would do whatever you wanted them to do no strings attached? He has done nothing but wait for you."

"Luke is a great friend. I don't want to risk that friendship especially if he doesn't want anything more, but I can't just sit by and watch that Beth woman throw herself at him. I have to get there first. Oh, I don't know what to do." Lorelai laid her head down on her desk.

"Look, I've said this once before and I will say it again. Just look the man in the eyes and you'll see it there." Sookie always had a way words.

Luke was sitting in his chair drinking a beer. He only resorted to beer during the day when nothing else was going right. He exhaled and sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. He honestly didn't even think he stood a chance with Lorelai. He had sat back and just watched her go to man after man, she had never came to him. He was always there for her and he would probably sit back this time and watch her go to Kirk's stupid cousin like always, but this time he was tired of it. He was going to have to tell her how he felt this time or just leave her alone.

Kirk sat thinking about plan B. This was the ultimate plan. He had to make it all about him. Yeah he could see it now, Free food for a year courtesy of Luke. Just the thought of the burger's was making his mouth water. Lulu caught sight of him drooling out of the corner of her eye.

"Kirk, are you ok?"

"Yes, babe. I'm just thinking about the free food that Luke will give me for this favor." Kirk smiled.

Lulu just shook her head. "You won't do at all Kirk. Maybe we should just let things go and see what happens next.

"No Lu. The timing of this is of utmost importance. It's like game of chess and I'm the winner. I have to come up with the next plan. Are you in with me or not?" Kirk patted his chest with his right hand and raised his left.

"I guess I'm in." Lulu answered. She enjoyed playing along in Kirk's games.

"Repeat after me." Kirks hand raised his chin held high. "We live together, we train together, we fight together, we stand for good together."

Lulu raised her hand laughing, "We live together, train together, fight together, we stand for good together."

"Now Lulu. Let's go to Luke's and watch our masterpiece unfold." Kirk bowed his head and put his arm around Lulu. They both marched out the door. Lulu was laughing to herself and Kirk humming The Star Wars theme along to the Orchestra that played it in his head.


	3. Split pants and happy endings

**A/N: You guys have kept me motivated with the reviews. So I couldn't wait to keep going! ****J**

Previously… Kirk made Luke mad, Lulu made Lorelai jealous, and Kirk and lulu keep going on with the plan of debauchery. Lorelai was on her way to the diner to talk to Luke and Luke was upstairs still taking his 30 minute break which had turned into an 2 hours.

Lulu and Kirk were sitting in the front corner of the diner. They were sipping on a large strawberry milkshake. Both of them were wondering where Luke had vanished too. Kirk couldn't take it anymore. He got up and walked over toward Ceasar.

"Ceasar, my man, where is Luke?" Kirk asked. His arms were folded. He almost looked like a gangster.

"Luke is upstairs. He is taking a small break. Somebody, by the name of Kirk made Luke very mad and he went upstairs to vent. I don't expect him to be down until after you leave… Lest he come and throw you out." Ceaser said very slowly and deliberately. He crossed his arms as if he were a bouncer. He had always respected Luke. Heck, He would throw Kirk out if Luke wanted him to.

"Oh I see, well I'll be right over there at the corner table when he comes down. I'll be sitting with my girlfriend Lulu. I love her and I will be sitting with her until Luke comes down." Kirk nodded at Lulu. She smiled up at him. He reclaimed his seat beside her.

Lulu pulled open the notepad. She scribbled a note to Kirk on it.

_Kirk, don't you think this has gone far enough? Luke is angry. If he finds out about this plan I don't think he will be any happier with you? And I know Lorelai will be just as unhappy with me._

Lulu slid the notepad over to Kirk.

Kirk took a sip of his strawberry shake. He took the pen from Lulu and wrote on the paper.

_Lulu, my darling, a man's love life is at stake here. It is my covert mission to see this out to the end. If you are with still with me then say I. If not then I must continue without you. Trust me. _

He slid the pad back to her. She nodded.

_What do we do if Lorelai comes and talks to Luke and they figure out they are being set up?_

Kirk looked up at Lulu. "If she comes, then we will sit back here and listen to what she says. We will not say anything unless we are spoken to. If we are found out, which we will not be, we will get up and run away." He sipped the shake.

Lulu nodded. Her eyes got big as she noticed that Lorelai walked through the door.

Lorelai walked into the diner. She was terrified out of her mind. She didn't know what she was going to say to Luke. As she noticed Kirk and Lulu sitting in the corner she didn't know how she was going to get past Lulu without anything being said. She smiled at Lulu. "I still got the pants," Lorelai stated trying to make friendly conversation. "I'm glad Kirk has some replacement pants on."

Lulu chuckled. She winked at Kirk.

"Yeah, well these pants are a bit drafty. There is a small hole in the crotch, but they cover up all the parts that need to be covered up so they are ok." Kirk crossed his legs.

Lorelai hid her eyes for a second, "Lulu, I think it's time that Kirk gets some new pants." She sat down at the counter in front of Ceasar.

"Howdy Ceasar. Where is Luke at?" Lorelai asked nonchalantly.

"He is upstairs. He's kind of angry. So, I don't know if I would go up there if I where you. Kirk said a few things to set him off."

Lorelai shook her head. "I don't even need to ask what Kirk did, do I?"

Ceaser replied, "Well my lady, he is sitting right there, but it is Kirk you know."

"Understandable."

Lorelai looked over toward Kirk and smirked. "You always know what to say to push Luke's buttons don't you?"

"You would be surprised." Kirk said while sinking in his seat.

Lorelai looked over toward Ceasar, "Wish me luck, I'm going on up." Lorelai breathed deeply while walking up to the steps to Luke's apartment.

Meanwhile, Luke had been sitting in his apartment for the past 2 hours thinking of how he was going to win Lorelai, if he should try to win Lorelai, and then getting even more angry for thinking of Lorelai as a game that he could win. He had finished only one beer and 5 games of solitaire.

He heard knocking on his door so he stood up. "Who is it?" Luke asked as he walked toward the door.

"It's me, Lorelai."

It took Luke less than 5 seconds to get to the door before he opened it up. Lorelai stepped into his apartment. She noticed Luke and been drinking. She only saw one bottle of beer on the table and cards layed out on the table. He had been playing solitaire.

"So Luke, care to tell me what is going on?" Lorelai asked looking at Luke.

Luke's frustration had almost completely vanished when he heard her voice, however it was slowly returning when he realized that he didn't know what he was going to say to her.

"Oh, you know how some days are. You're working hard and dealing with people coming in and going out then Kirk comes along and messes things up with one of his master plans."

Lorelai raised her eyebrows up, "I know what you mean." She sat down on Luke's couch. He stood nearby with his arms folded across his chest.

"So, what about you? Is everything alright?" Luke asked. She had after all come to his apartment. He sat down beside her on the couch.

"Yeah everything is fine I just uh…" Lorelai paused. She took a deep breath. She didn't know whether to keep going or stop right there. She then remembered the famous words of Sookie_, just look him in the eyes and you will see it there_. She looked him in the eyes. They were peaceful blue as the sea. Calm and steady they stared back into her eyes. She slowly exhaled. Sookie was right, she could see it was there.

Luke felt at peace as his eyes were captivated by hers. He almost forgot he was struggling with anything.

"I realized something today. Somebody was talking to me and made me realize that I…" Lorelai swallowed real hard. Her eyes began to fill with tears. "I've been taking our friendship for granted. All these times that I dated other men and all those times that I intruded into your personal life, especially when you were dating other women. I didn't think of how it was affecting you. I never thought to look any deeper, because I was afraid I would lose you. So here I am today standing in front of you, I'm a sorry person. I wasted all those years and all that time running away from you and pushing you away. You were standing in front of me waiting on me all along." Lorelai finished. Tears began to roll down her face.

Luke stood speechless staring into her tear soaked eyes.

"And Why am I a sorry person Luke? Because Lulu came to me earlier today. She was asking for advice about you for a friend of hers. A friend that is interested in you. I was selfish and I wanted you to myself. Once I heard that all she wanted to do was get into your pants I freaked out. I couldn't bear the thought of it. So now here I am. And I'm sorry." Tears streamed down her face.

He immediately put his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. She laid her head against his shoulder and cried into him.

"If you never want to see me again I understand." She whimpered into his neck.

"Lorelai," Luke whispered while holding her head against him. His other arm was resting on her lower back holding her close against him. "I'm not angry with you, so don't think that."

"I guess I need to do some explaining to you then don't I?" Luke held her close. She raised up to look at him her face only inches away from his. He reached up and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Luke's hand was now resting on her leg, he reached up and took her by the hand.

"Last night Kirk came by and I had gave him some advice. He made me mad last night trying to stick his nose into business that it didn't belong in, but I wrote it off… It is Kirk after all." Luke did his trademark nod. Lorelai sniffled and half smiled at Luke. "Well this morning he came into the diner and was all happy about his cousin coming to town and he wanted to set you up with his cousin for a blind date. I don't know if he had talked to you about it or not, but he talked about how perfect you would be for each other. The whole time I'm sitting here and all I can think about is you. Then I think about you and Kirk's cousin and I can't stand it. I realized how much I want you in my life and I don't want to be just be Luke anymore. I want to be more than that." Luke licked his lips. His eyes starring into Lorelai's for the longest.

"So don't be so hard on yourself." Luke said still holding Lorelai by the hand.

They both smiled at each other. Their lips only inches away from probably contact. Luke brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. She sighed and relaxed her shoulders as he reached around her neck and pulled her toward him. Her hand found the side of his neck as his lips pressed into hers. Not wanting to let go, she raked her hand up the back of his neck and down his back. Their kiss deepened with passion until they had to release for air.

"Wow." Lorelai breathed heavily. Both of her hands were by her side. She had to practically sit on them to keep from pulling him toward her for another kiss.

Luke sat up toward the edge of the couch and stood up. He took off his baseball cap and ran his fingers through his hair and then put his hands in his back pockets.

Lorelai looked up him and he looked down at her.

"So," he said in an almost whisper. "What now?"

"Well, I think my jealously is resolved." She said with a chuckle.

"And I don't think I'm so angry with Kirk anymore." He said with a smile.

"Let's go downstairs and have some coffee and think on it. If I stay up here much longer with you, I might not be able to control myself." She said while standing up.

"I know what you mean." He awkwardly walked toward the door. He opened it for her as she walked down the stairs.

For the past 15 minutes Kirk and Lulu began to run scenarios to each other. Ceaser overheard everything and commented to Kirk, "If Luke finds out about this plan of yours before it works, which there is no way possible that this is going to work. He is going to kick your ass Kirk."

"Oh but Ceaser, have I ever failed in anything I have really set my mind to?"

"Well, Kirk, there was that time that Luke saved your ass when you couldn't find the Easter eggs… and there was that time that you…"

"Okay Ceaser. I get it, I'm a dead man." Kirk slumped lower in his chair.

Ceaser chuckled to himself, "And Kirk, the funny thing is, this time Luke isn't going to save your ass!"

Kirks eyes got real big. Lulu took his hand and told him, "Kirk, have a little faith. Remember the oath? I trust you and I'm sticking by you to the end.

"But If I was you Lulu, I would run."

Ceaser was having too much fun with this. He made another milkshake and took it to Kirk. "One last milkshake for you buddy, it's on the house." Ceaser winked at Lulu and walked back behind the counter.

It was only seconds later that Lorelai walked down the steps followed by Luke. Ceaser grinned real big and looked over at Kirk. Kirk looked up and started sipping on his milkshake while hunting the closest escape route out of the diner.

Lorelai sat at the counter and Luke poured her a cup of coffee. Ceaser called Luke into the store room. He told him about Kirk's plan and Luke laughed about it. He told ceaser he would play along with it and teach Kirk a lesson.

Luke came back into the front and whipped up a few burgers. He winked at Lorelai and walked over toward Kirk. He had fixed a to-go bag for Kirk. Kirk had turned his back toward Luke minutes ago and was still sipping on his milkshake. Luke slamed the bag on the table and smiled at Lulu. He tapped Kirk on the back. Kirk grabbed the bag got up and ran out of the diner screaming. His pants split as he frantically ran down the street. Luke walked to the door and yelled out after Kirk, "Nice pants!."

Lulu walked toward the door, not knowing if she should run after Kirk or apologize. She turned toward Lorelai, "I'm sorry Lorelai. I never meant for it to get out of hand. I had good intentions all along."

Lorelai smiled and took Luke by the arm, "Don't worry Lulu, All is good. Oh yeah, tell Kirk he can come by and pick up his pants tomorrow. And You might want to get him another pair because when he got up and ran out I think he my have split his pants!"

**THE END.**

**A/N Wow my first story ever that I ended!!! It's also my first comedy. Hope you all liked it. Sorry if there were any errors. Drop me a message let me know what you think about it.**


End file.
